


Shoot Me

by lulumonnie



Series: AUs to Blame on the Crimily [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Laser Tag, M/M, Rated T for swearing, everyone in the krew is either bi or pan i dont make the rules, i love korrasami so fucking much, listen I'm projecting real hard with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonnie/pseuds/lulumonnie
Summary: Korra and the Krew go to play laser tag and Asami uses this to her advantage.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: AUs to Blame on the Crimily [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837054
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	Shoot Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr post that I saw somewhere about laser tag. Enjoy!

Korra really didn’t know how exactly she ended up in this situation. Here she was, in full laser tag gear, her gun lying on the floor somewhere and there was Asami. Right. In front. Of her. She was pressed so close that Korra could feel Asami’s breath ghosting over her face. Her heart was hammering, and she tried her best not to whimper out loud because _holy fuck how is Asami so fucking pretty_. 

Korra’s entire body was running with electricity and the only thing she could focus on was Asami and her beautiful eyes and her perfect lips and her smile and her nose and her hair and her smell and she’d never felt anything quite like what Asami staring at her with those gorgeous eyes made her feel. It was indescribable. It took Korra’s breath away. 

* * *

All things considered, the day had started out normal enough. Korra had spent most of the day with her mentor Tenzin, working on her bachelor thesis. At some point Mako had called her on his boyfriend’s phone:

‘Korra, mandatory laser tag game today after work’, he’d said as soon as she had picked up. 

‘Whoa wait, Mako? Why do you have Wu’s phone?’

‘Because mine is lying in the kitchen and I’m too lazy to get up’, Mako answered and in the background Wu shouted ‘He won’t let me get up either.’

‘Are you holding Wu hostage?’, Korra asked, rolling her eyes. 

‘Yeah he is!’, Wu shouted and Mako apparently threw a pillow at him because there was a silent _mmph._

‘Anyway, tonight at 8 in the arcade next to the bubble tea place’, Mako answered. 

‘Very specific there, Mako. We have thousands of bubble tea places, we live in fucking Tokyo.’

‘I mean the one where Bolin threw up in the bathroom when we had to chase that stray cat.’

‘Well why didn’t you say that? Alright, is everyone coming?’, Korra asked, chuckling to herself.

‘Of course. Be late and you’re straight’, Mako said, hanging up. 

After she was finished discussing the newest additions to her thesis with Tenzin, Korra headed home to change and head to the laser tag place, grabbing a bubble tea at the infamous shop. Korra spotted Bolin and Opal standing at the entrance and waved at them. 

‘You’re the last one to arrive, the others are already here. Let’s head inside’, Opal said as Korra handed her drink to Bolin for a sip. 

* * *

Inside, Mako, Wu and Asami were already putting on their gear, turning around to greet Korra. After a big group hug, Wu started serenading Mako who tried his very best to pretend to dislike it while Bolin and Opal started getting into their gear. 

‘So are you ready to get your ass kicked?’, Asami asked, appearing from behind Korra and making her jump a bit. She helped Korra put on the guard, her hands casually sliding along Korra’s broad shoulders. Korra felt a shudder run up her spine.

‘Hah, right, I’ll be the one kicking ass’, Korra said, trying hard to fight her blush. 

Asami smirked. Korra was deeply familiar with that smirk. It always entailed something dangerous and thrilling. A few years ago Korra would’ve simply been excited but now she had trouble keeping herself from staring at Asami’s lips for too long. 

‘We’ll see about that’, Asami murmured, letting her hands slide across Korra’s back one last time and stepping back. Korra could feel her skin tingle and ache for the other girl’s touch again. 

‘Alright listen up, queers’, Wu said, ripping Korra out of her daydream that involved Asami’s hands in hers and Asami’s head on her shoulder. ‘This is how it’s gonna go down: No couples. So we’re doing Mako, Bolin and Korra vs me, Opal and Asami. Everything goes and the loser team has to pay for dinner tonight.’

After the previous group had finished, the store clerk let the six of them into the arena. They thanked him with a bow and headed inside, taking their positions. Korra quickly ducked behind the nearest obstacle, trying her best to be as quiet as possible. Bolin ducked behind a high wall close to Korra, shooting her a grin. 

The gong announcing the start of the game sounded and Korra nodded at Bolin, creeping out behind the black block, trying to catch a glimpse of the others. She kept her eyes trained in the dark, trying her best to make out any movement in the dark. That was a mistake, because she missed the gasp Bolin let out behind her as he ducked away. 

Korra turned around too late and suddenly Asami jumped over Korra’s hiding block and landed right in front of Korra, her gun raised to Korra’s chest. 

‘Ah fuck’, Korra said. Asami smirked widely and took a step towards Korra. Instinctively, Korra took a step back and _oh fuck_ suddenly she was crowded against the block behind her and Asami was right in front of her, her eyes glinting in the dark. 

‘Drop your gun, I got you’, Asami whispered and Korra’s breath caught because here was her best friend who she’d been crushing on for months now and she was so so close and Korra could smell her fancy shampoo and if it hadn’t been so dark she probably could have counted her eyelashes. 

_Fuck, I love women_ , a traitorous part of her mind supplied. She dropped her gun. Asami smiled sweetly and Korra’s heart skipped a few beats. 

‘What was that about kicking ass?’ Asami teased, her voice low and soft in the quiet room. She took another step towards Korra, pressing her gun into her stomach and Korra wanted to throw her hands around Asami’s neck and kiss her so badly, but she was stunned into silence. Something about Asami looking at her with a mixture of teasing and fondness and something unplaceable made Korra lose all her higher brain functions. 

Korra couldn’t think straight (hah, uncle Sokka and uncle Zuko would’ve appreciated that thought) with Asami staring at her like this. Finally, she gathered enough of her wits to respond. 

‘Y-you caught me off guard’, she murmured, her voice shaking slightly. 

‘Did I now?’, Asami answered, chuckling. Her voice was slightly uneven as well. 

‘Yeah, it’s totally unfair’, Korra said, still gazing into Asami’s eyes. 

Asami raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

‘I’ll show you unfair’, she said, voice low. 

Korra opened her mouth to answer and suddenly there were lips on hers and all of her mind was suddenly blank apart from Asami, Asami, _Asami_ . Her lips were so soft and her free hand that wasn’t pressing the gun into Korra’s stomach was on Korra’s face and Korra felt her knees go weak because _oh fuck_ . Korra couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, her head was spinning and her heart was racing and suddenly she realised that Asami was slowly pulling back and _no, fuck no_ , this was the best thing to happen to her in years, she wasn’t letting go of Asami any time soon, so Korra threw her arms around Asami’s neck like she had wanted to do for so long and she kissed her back softly and tenderly and Asami’s smile against her mouth made her want to cry.

Korra could feel Asami’s heartbeat thundering next to hers, could feel the soft slide of Asami’s lips against her, could feel Asami’s hand in her hair, messing it up and tangling her fingers in it, caressing her cheek. Korra’s entire body was thrumming with energy, with life and she felt like soaring and flying and dancing and screaming with joy at the top of her lungs. 

Kissing Asami in the darkness of a laser tag arena felt like coming home, it felt like puzzle pieces falling together. Korra pulled Asami closer, feeling their bodies fit together perfectly. She ran her hands through Asami’s hair, softly caressing the other girl’s face, letting her other hand run down Asami’s arm to find a place on her hip, softly stroking her thumb over Asami’s dark red shirt. 

It felt like they had been kissing for hours when Asami finally pulled back a bit, opening her eyes and gently leaning their foreheads together. 

‘Hi’, Korra whispered. 

‘Hi’, Asami whispered back. 

‘I wasn’t expecting that’, Korra said, her smile so wide it hurt. 

‘Sometimes I like catching you off guard’, Asami murmured, placing another quick kiss on Korra’s lips. 

‘I’ve been wanting to do this for so long’, Asami whispered, her eyes flitting away from Korra’s lips and to her eyes. Korra felt her heart jump and a rush of warmth ran through her entire body. 

‘Me too’, she whispered, her smile getting impossibly wider. 

Asami’s eyes widened and she smiled as well and Korra thought privately that Asami smiling was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

‘You’re beautiful’, she whispered, blushing when she realised she’d said it out loud. 

Asami blushed more, the edges of her mouth rising. 

‘Look who’s talking’, she answered, her eyes focussing on Korra’s lips again. 

Korra leaned in and kissed Asami because _she could just do that now_. Asami was smiling against her lips and Korra felt like nothing, not even Wu’s off-key singing paired with uncle Sokka’s bad jokes could ruin this moment. 

Asami pulled back and smiled at Korra but there was something underlying and mischievous to that smile. Korra fell just a little bit more in love. 

‘Be my girlfriend?’, Asami asked, planting a kiss on Korra’s cheek and the breath caught in Korra’s chest. 

‘Fuck yes’, she said, her voice raspy and so, _so_ happy. 

‘Fuck yes’, Asami echoed. ‘Forgive me for this, baby.’

Korra raised one eyebrow and opened her mouth to ask something when Asami stepped back, disentangling herself from Korra and… shot her with the gun still pressed to her stomach. 

‘ASAMI WHAT THE FUCK’, Korra yelled as Asami walked away from her, a wide, devious smirk on her lips. She looked absolutely beautiful. 

‘All is fair in love and war, babe’, Asami answered, blowing Korra a kiss and darting behind one of the black blocks and leaving Korra, completely disheveled, heart racing and breathless to stare at the spot where her brand new girlfriend had just vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! I am actually baffled it took me this long to write Korrasami because I am absolutely obsessed with them. If you feel like yelling about them or lok and atla my tumblr is @flameyohotdamn


End file.
